1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ramp, and more particularly to a safety ramp having two sloped ramp pieces and a bridge securely sandwiched between the two sloped ramps.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional ramp (4) is a single-pieced, substantially wedged shaped slope. The ramp (4) has a hypotenuse (41), a plain face (42) immediately adjacent to the hypotenuse (41) and a vertical drop (43) adjacent to the plain face (42) relative to the hypotenuse (41). When a user is riding a bicycle or rolling an in-line skate to jump over the ramp (4) by using the hypotenuse (41), the hypotenuse (41) will provide a jumping force to lift the user in the air, which provides a thrill to the user. Especially, if the angle of the hypotenuse (41) becomes higher, the greater thrill the user will receive. However, when pursuing the extreme limit;r, the impact on the ground that comes along with the jump often injures the user. Although, the user is required to wear helmet, elbow and knee pads and even gloves, the user still suffers from broken bones and bruise.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved safety ramp to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved safety ramp that is able to not only provide the riding or rolling thrill when coming over the ramp, but also protect the user from injury.
Another objective of the present invention is to have a bridge sandwiched between two sloped pieces so that the user is able to use the bridge as a cushion to avoid sudden impact.
Still another objective of the present invention is that the bridge has an arcuate bottom face so that the structural integrity is reinforced.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the safety ramp of the present invention has two sloped pieces each having a hypotenuse, a plain face immediately adjacent to the hypotenuse and an inclined face immediately adjacent to the plain face relative to the hypotenuse and provided with two steps and dovetailed slots defined in a side face between the two steps. A bridge is provided between the two sloped pieces and has an arcuate bottom face and two sloped side faces corresponding to the inclined faces of the respective sloped piece. Each sloped side face of the bridge has dovetailed protrusions formed to correspond to the dovetailed slots of the respective sloped piece so that the bridge is able to detachably connect the two sloped pieces together.